EL SECRETO
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Naruto y Sakura tienen un secreto, y no podría ser mas evidente para todos.


**EL SECRETO:**

Luego de un día atareado. Cuando la noche por fin era reina absoluta y cada habitante de la majestuosa aldea de la hoja buscaba el calor de su hogar. Naruto Uzumaki se permitió por fin, llegar frente a la puerta de su casa. Estaba cansado sí, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso. Las últimas semanas habían sido muy diferentes en sus noches particulares.

Desde el final de la guerra, la vida de Naruto había cambiado bastante a lo que se podía recordar. Se sometió a un entrenamiento especial para desarrollar el manejo de jutsu elementales. Todo con el objetivo de realizar los exámenes pertinentes y convertirse en Jounnin. Ya era mundialmente reconocido como héroe de guerra. Pero ahora además, tenía una importancia suprema como uno de los mejores elementos del plantel ninja, al servicio de Godaime Hokage.

Por supuesto, tanta fama tenía sus puntos negativos…

El joven Uzumaki había despertado un tipo de fanatismo demente entre las mujeres. Lo perseguían, lo acosaban, lo invitaban a sus casas con todo tipo de proposiciones y tretas. Tenía que andar con pies de plomo sino quería caer en un compromiso formal, armado cual trampa para osos. Naruto sentía que estaba recibiendo demasiada atención. Y mucho de esas obsesiones estaban más apuntadas a emparentar con el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, que aceptar al Naruto de siempre.

Por fortuna, había un pequeño espacio privado al que nadie podía acceder. Un secreto, una forma de ocultarse y descansar de la mirada vigilante de toda la villa. Ese secreto, se guardaba en las noches de su propia casa. Cuando Naruto ingresó al comedor, la oscuridad del lugar le pareció tranquila. Se quitó la chaqueta pesadamente, podría hacer lo de siempre y soltarla a un costado de la puerta tirada por el suelo. Pero intentaba ser más ordenado últimamente. Así que deslizó una puerta cercana a la de salida, y guardó su chaqueta de manera correcta.

La luz de la luna se colaba por el ventanal junto a la cocina y Naruto decidió que antes de comer, intentaría asearse para cuando fuera a dormir. Sin embargo, la oscuridad en ese momento pareció abrazarlo. Fue esa suave calidez que solo el amor podía otorgar. Naruto relajó el cuerpo, parado en medio de su comedor en la completa oscuridad. Ella había esperado en las sombras y ahora lo abrazaba por detrás, en silencio.

El perfume corporal fue lo primero que identificó Naruto. A veces había temido que otra mujer de sus locas fans, se colara en la casa para intentar ligarlo. Pero ninguna tenía ese aroma, ninguna producía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo de Naruto y lo estremecía al punto de quiebre. Solo su Sakura-chan tenía ese poder.

-Te esperé…..-susurró ella en su espalda- hace dos horas que estoy esperándote.

Naruto no respondió con palabras, solamente girándose y rodeando a la mujer perfecta entre sus fuertes brazos. Tomando con sus labios esa boca roja en ella, que parecía una fresa apetecible. Naruto solo quería eso, quería besarla por siempre, quería tenerla solo para él. Solos y en la oscuridad. Un mundo perfecto.

-Kami me estoy enloqueciendo, -gimió dulcemente la pelirosa- no puedo esperar para que todas sepan que eres mío.

-No necesitas decirle eso a nadie…-gruño él y en un movimiento rápido la cargó de los muslos para guiarla al sillón cercano- siempre he sido tuyo, siempre….

Aun en la oscuridad, podían verse en penumbras y Naruto la pudo notar sonreír. Era muy celosa, una mujer dueña de ese carácter fuerte que al rubio encantaba. Sentándose en el sillón, la condujo a montarlo sobre sus rodillas, y ella no dejaba de besarlo. Estaba algo nerviosa, podía sentirse por la voracidad que demostraba en esos momentos.

-no lo soporto más…-rugió en tono bajo Naruto- quiero decirle a todos que…

-No podemos amor…..no podemos por ahora. –Dijo ella, mientras el rubio colocó ambas manos en la espalda de Sakura y deslizó su derecha un poco más abajo, acariciándole el apetecible trasero – sabes que lo deseo tanto como tú, pero también debo pensar en protegerte.

El reclamo no tenía sentido, era obvio que ella quería lo mismo. Se veían obligado a amarse de manera furtiva. Pero lejos de alejarlos eso los hacia aún más unidos. Tener que verse a escondidas, cenar juntos, compartir en la oscuridad.

-Hice la cena….-apuntó ella mientras Naruto le abría la chaqueta, y ella acomodaba sus hombros para dejársela quitar.

-¿Comida comprada? –sonrió él produciéndole a la rosa un adorable puchero, y continuó besando cada centímetro de la blanca piel que desnudaba.

-La hice yo misma Baka….-indicó ella que cuando iba a quitarle la camiseta a su hombre, observó un gesto raro en él y se detuvo en su accionar- ¿Tienes hambre, cierto?

-No, estoy bien… -sonrió apenas el rubio- continuemos.

Sakura lo miró elevando una ceja con incredulidad, a ella no la iba a engañar con esa mascara de solicitud. Aunque ambos estaban muy necesitados de amor, él tenía que comer y era capaz de negar el deseo con tal de satisfacerla. Sakura sabía que Naruto se estaba esforzando mucho en el aprendizaje de lo protocolar. Shikamaru se había propuesto convertirlo en un gran proyecto de Hokage. Tsunade también le daba clases siempre que podía, y además las misiones. Naruto apenas comía, generalmente gracias a Sakura que llenaba su refrigerador, para que al volver a casa tenga alimentos.

-Voy a encender las luces, -admitió sonriendo Sakura- vamos a comer. Y luego…

Ella sonrió, con esa picardía que encendía una furiosa lujuria en Naruto. Era cierto que moría de hambre y era cierto que deseaba con fervor una ducha. Pero las ganas de amarla hasta que rogara piedad, eran cada vez más asfixiantes. Ocupaban todo su mundo. Era cuando Naruto Uzumaki olvidaba todos sus problemas del día. Acariciándola a ella, era cuando podía ser feliz.

Encendieron las luces del comedor, Sakura sirvió el alimento y comieron charlando sobre sus respectivas jornadas. Hubo risas, cuando la pelirosa comentó como un bote con talco fue a dar a la cabeza de Ino al caer de un estante. Naruto estaba muy satisfecho, por esa complicidad y amistad que aun conservaban. No importaba que por el momento no pudieran revelar ante la aldea su relación. Estar juntos era lo único, era lo fundamental.

-vamos al cuarto…-sugirió Naruto suave y mirándola con voraz intensión.

-deberías darte un baño, -sonrió la chica- apestas…

-No quiero que te vayas, -declaró el rubio- no confió que te quedes si entro al baño.

Ella se divertía con estas cosas. Muchas noches él había intentado que Sakura se quedara a dormir definitivamente. Tenerla encerrada y prisionera de la pasión. Pero al mismo tiempo era mejor que nadie supiera de esa relación. Sería un desastre entre los padres de Sakura, que tenían serias dudas sobre la conveniencia de que su hija estuviera relacionada con el jinchuriki. Tsunade estaría contenta cuando se enterara. Pero el consejo de clanes no estaría muy complacido porque Sakura no era de familia noble. Tantos clanes ofreciendo propuesta matrimonial, tantos países tratando de unir sus hijas con el héroe de guerra. Y la única mujer que había tomado su corazón, era aquella que ninguna influencia política tenía.

-tengo una buena idea…-definió la joven- para que confíes en mí.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La bañera en su casa era una de las mejores cosas que había comprado. En ella podía descansar la rigidez de sus músculos luego de una extenuante sesión de entrenamiento. Por supuesto, no la utilizaba todos los días ya que bañarse correctamente tenía poco que ver con hundirse en una tina de agua caliente. Sin embargo, en esa noche agradeció tenerla en su baño. Ya que después de enjabonarse y lavarse a conciencia, Naruto pudo entrar bajo el agua caliente, y no estaba solo.

-mmnnn esta idea que tuve es genial…-balbuceó Sakura recostaba sobre el cuerpo de su hombre, ambos dentro de la tina- creo que es mejor que el sexo.

-¿Segura de eso Sakura-chan? –consultó Naruto fingiendo estar ofendido a lo que ella giró el rostro y lo miró brevemente.

-Claro que no Baka…solo estoy bromeando. Eres completamente inagotable.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Eso a mí…-señaló estirando su cuello hacia atrás y ofreciendo sus labios- me encanta.

Se besaron profundamente, ambos estaban demasiado cómodos bajo el agua. Y aunque quería compartir el momento como una oportunidad de relajación. Naruto no podía evitar que la parte más irracional de su cuerpo, endureciera al compás del roce con los glúteos en la fémina. Que la piel de Sakura, encendiera su cuerpo como una hoguera. Pero también era el momento, de decirse cosas. De hablar sobre lo que ambos evitaban decir:

-Sakura-chan, -susurró el de repente- te quiero…

-Lo sé…-sonrió ella cerrando los ojos tibiamente y recostada de lado sobre el hombro de Naruto.

-Y también quiero que todo este secreto….se terminé.

Ella no pareció especialmente emocionada, de hecho elevó levemente los hombros como restándole importancia a esas palabras y siguió con sus parpados cerrados. Su mano derecha conducía la esponja de color azul por sus muslos, que yacían bajo el agua espumosa.

-Hablaremos con tus padres, ya no quiero estar separado de ti.

-Naruto, no es el momento y tú lo sabes. Te quiero, y se qué hace rato perdí el control al decirte esas cosas. Pero no es el momento.

-tal vez no lo sea, pero lo necesito. Te amo Sakura-chan, y ya no quiero callarlo más.

Ahora si Sakura abrió sus ojos y levantándose con firmeza se volvió para mirarlo. No habían hecho todo el esfuerzo de ocultarse durante meses para arruinarlo al final. Tenía que tranquilizarlo, sabía que Naruto cada vez la quería más. Y eso era lindo, pero por el momento nada conveniente.

-yo siempre he admirado tus sueños. –Señaló Sakura seriamente- ¿recuerdas el examen Chunnin? Cuando nos dieron la opción de retirar a todo el equipo de la prueba escrita. Estuve a punto de levantar la mano para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ibas a renunciar? Recuerdo que estabas loca por el teme. Y seguramente te hubiera odiado por siempre.

-No quería que se arruinara tu sueño de ser reconocido, tu anhelo de ser Hokage. Recuerda las amenazas de Ibiki, dijo que nunca más podríamos ser Chunnin.

-Sasuke te iba a odiar…

-No estaba pensando en Sasuke-kun en ese momento, simplemente no quería ver destruido tu sueño. Y ahora, tampoco quiero que nuestra relación evite que te conviertas en Hokage. Eso no podría permitirlo.

-¿Por qué?

-porque te amo…

Naruto sonrió, era la mejor noticia que podía esperar de la vida. Incluso si nunca llegaba a ser Hokage, jamás dudaría de elegir a Sakura como la mujer de su vida. Era una de las principales razones que cada vez le resultaba más inútil seguir ocultando esta relación. Sakura al notarlo feliz, al verlo sonriente, simplemente correspondió el gesto con un abrazo. Se aferró a él, sin ningún pudor. Aunque estuvieran desnudos y solos, lo erótico estaba apartado de la situación al menos por el momento.

-me encanta esa frente…-dijo Naruto sonriendo- hace que quiera besarla.

Sakura escuchó con atención esas palabras abrazada a su pareja. Su oído podía captar los latidos del corazón dentro del pecho en Naruto. "me encanta esa frente, hace que quiera besarla". Un antiguo pasado llegó a su cerebro. Algo que tenía guardado en el cajón de los recuerdos. Volvió a alejarse de Naruto y sorprendida lo miró a los ojos. Tenía una expresión de estupefacción bastante evidente. Naruto no parecía sin embargo, captar lo que había dicho:

-No puede ser Naruto Uzumaki….no puedo creerlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Eras tú! –Chilló Sakura divertida y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro- ¡Eras tú, maldito tramposo! ¡Tú fuiste aquel que quiso besarme cuando era una niña! ¡Dijiste que mi frente era bonita! ¡Tú quisiste robar mi primer beso!

Naruto sonrió algo nervioso, aunque ella no parecía muy disgustada se notaba que le había afectado ese recuerdo. El rubio se preguntaba que pensaba Sakura de él ahora, y ella lo notó en su mirada.

-No puedo creer que usaras un jutsu para disfrazarte como Sasuke-kun. –sus labios se remojaron sensualmente por el recorrido de la lengua de lado a lado- Baka tramposo.

-Estaba enamorado de ti, y no me mirabas. –Naruto se sentó recto y la rodeó con sus brazos para acercarla y pegarla contra el cuerpo- me volvías loco, tus labios me tentaban.

-quisiste engañarme Naruto Baka…-sonrió la pelirosa besándose con su novio.

-tú también lo intentaste, -reclamó el rubio mordiendo suavemente los labios de su amada- ¿o debo recordarte nuestra conversación bajo la nieve? Esa tarde estuviste bastante cruel Sakura-chan.

-¡quería protegerte! Tú estabas viajando descuidado por el mundo de aquí para allá. Y Akatsuki te buscaba. Yo no soy cruel…-gruñó ella excitada por las caricias a su cuerpo- retira ¡ah!... esas palabras…

-no retirare nada dattebayo, hasta que admitas que me deseas, tanto como yo a ti.

Sakura se montó sobre el hombre abriendo los muslos para rodear la posición. Ayudada por las rodillas tenía más altura que su pareja, ella lo veía desde arriba y descendía dominando la situación. Las risas se estaban extinguiendo, ahora las miradas eran voraces y ambos estaban atendiendo los deseos de la carne.

-me tengo que ir a casa…-dijo ella desafiándolo- no Naruto….así no…-añadió tratando de parecer indefensa a las caricias.

-Preciosa…no me dejes de esta forma. –gruñía el joven tomando un pezón de Sakura entre sus labios- te necesito mi Sakura-chan….te necesito.

Ambos comenzaron a perder la compostura, Naruto ya estaba demasiado excitado como para frenar sus impulsos. Y Sakura no estaba mucho mejor, había jugado algunas cartas fuertes y ahora su cuerpo pagaba cuotas de calor. Naruto sabía cómo tocarla, sabia donde besarla y cuál era la manera correcta de poseerla. No pasaría mucho antes que terminaran enredados completamente.

Los golpes se escucharon como lejanos…

El ruido que Naruto intentó ignorar y Sakura no pudo quitar de su conciencia. Los golpes en la puerta de salida molestaban. Sakura de pronto terminó dejando de colaborar con la acción. Naruto dejó de intentarlo, y por dentro aseguraba la muerte para el imbécil que estuviera azotando la puerta en esos instantes. Finalmente se salió de la bañera, molesto por la interrupción. A lo único que apeló fue a cubrirse de la cintura para abajo con una blanca toalla. Luego echó una mirada discreta por detrás de su hombro, ella le sonrió levemente animándolo a salir del lugar. Ella terminaría de secarse y saldría de la tina, el ambiente estaba completamente arruinado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*

Naruto complementó su toalla con una bata que Sakura-chan le había comprado para el baño. Realmente tenía ganas de devorar el hígado de cualquiera que estuviera molestando a las 23 horas. No solo era un horario inconveniente para quien había estado trabajando desde la madrugada anterior, sino que interrumpieron el mejor momento del baño con Sakura-chan. Ya casi la tenía, solo faltaba un poquito más de…

-¡Naruto! abre la maldita puerta –Bufaba Tsunade desde el exterior- levanta el trasero de la cama.

-¡Maldita vieja lunática! –le gritó el rubio abriendo la puerta y encontrando todo un grupo- ¡¿Qué quieren a esta hora?!

Kakashi elevó una ceja, Tsunade respondió con un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza del rubio, mientras Ino y Shizune miraban desde una posición alejada como se desarrollaba todo.

-¡Cómo me vuelvas a decir vieja, te enviare en entrega especial a la luna! –Respondió aireada Tsunade mientras pasaba al interior de la casa seguida por el resto de la comitiva- la hora es un desastre, pero no solo para ti. Lo único que deseo es terminar con los asuntos diplomáticos antes que me terminen matando.

-Hola Naruto…-sonrió Kakashi con su clásica mueca enmascarada- disculpa la hora y los incansables diplomáticos que no dejan de fastidiar.

-¿Qué será esta vez? –Consultó apático el joven Uzumaki- ¿un tratado? ¿Una oferta de tierras? ¿Un nuevo precio para mi trasero?

-Lindo…-sonrió Ino

-¿Qué es lindo? –interrogó Shizune inocente.

-Lindo trasero…-definió la rubia descaradamente provocando el sonrojo de Shizune.

Tsunade estuvo obviando todo el asunto hasta el momento que Kakashi comenzó a describir como había detenido a su equipo en el país de la roca. Aparentemente el Tsuchikage estaba muy interesado en que su nieta contrajera matrimonio con el hijo de Yondaime Hokage. Según Kakashi, la oferta económica era grandiosa, Konoha podría recuperar casi su completo esplendor con ese solo acuerdo.

-Es una oportunidad única Naruto…-Aclaró Tsunade- la recibimos hace días, y se ha aprobado en el consejo de ancianos. La joven de la roca es la nieta del Kage, fue importante en la guerra, ese matrimonio garantizaría la solvencia de la alianza por muchísimo tiempo.

-Existe un punto importante…-dijo Kakashi- el consejo nunca permitiría que el Kyuubi abandone la aldea. Y por lo tanto, se aseguran tu fidelidad dándote…

-¿Me…convertiré en Hokage? –Balbuceó sorprendido Naruto- pensé que los viejos no me querían ni en pintura.

-Entre perderte o elevarte, -añadió Shizune- supongo que no tuvieron elección. Felicidades Naruto-kun.

Naruto no sabía que pensar. La felicidad que sentía por tener esta noticia se opacaba demasiado por el problema que venía a futuro. Aunque su anhelo fuera ser Hokage, no había precio que pudiera pagar sino podía tener a Sakura. Durante un minuto lo estuvo pensando, mientras la Hokage hablaba sobre detalles de la asunción, mientras Shizune apuntaba los parámetros del contrato matrimonial. Ino y Kakashi estaban más concentrados en los gestos del Uzumaki. Por diferentes caminos conocían los verdaderos motivos de esa "seriedad" tan extraña en Naruto.

-¿Entonces? –Interrogó Tsunade- ¿mañana podemos hacer el anuncio del compromiso?

-No…

-¿Cómo has dicho? –Dijo la líder- ¿acaso vas a rechazar la oportunidad?

-No voy a casarme con Kurotsuchy, no la amo, y nunca voy a casarme con ella.

-Pero Naruto…-indicó Kakashi- ¿Eres consiente que tal vez nunca tengas la oportunidad de ser Hokage, si renuncias ahora?

Y entonces Naruto sonrió, de esa manera brillante que todos conocían. De esa forma capaz de eclipsar al sol. Había tomado una decisión. Ya no tenía que esconder nada. Estaba cansado de esperar, estaba agotado de ocultar su felicidad. Ser Hokage había sido su sueño, pero no podía imaginar el resto de su vida sin formar una familia con Sakura Haruno. Era lo que no descartaría jamás, el amor que había sentido desde niño y cada ver era más fuerte.

-Es mi última palabra…-definió estirando su brazo e invitándolos a retirarse- díganle al consejo, al resto de los Kage y a quién demonios lo pregunte, que Naruto Uzumaki no se va a casar por un contrato. Yo amo a una sola mujer, y siempre la voy a amar.

-¿Aunque te cueste el puesto de Hokage?- consultó Tsunade seriamente

-Aunque me cueste la vida…-respondió Naruto concluyente.

Estaba decidido y no iba a retroceder. Ya lo conocían, todos lo conocían demasiado bien. Shizune y también Ino sonrieron. La primera por que admiraba la devoción que Naruto sentía por su amiga pelirosa, la segunda porque era íntima amiga de Sakura y la había visto demasiado feliz los últimos meses. Aunque no se lo sacaría ni con tortura, Ino estaba segura que Sakura y Naruto ya eran pareja.

Como fuera la situación, todos habían venido para escuchar eso. Era como una respuesta esperando a suceder. Cada uno a su modo, conocían la decisión de Naruto como algo previsible. Por Sakura, por el amor que sentía por ella, era capaz de hasta dejar su sueño más preciado. Hasta ese punto la quería. ¿Pero qué diría ella? Esa era la pregunta que todos pensaban en su salida del lugar. Salvo Ino, que siempre iba un paso adelante. Cuando se despidieron, la rubia se acercó al oído de Naruto cuando lo abrazaba y dijo:

-Cuando le digas a Sakura lo que has decidido, no permitas que ella lo piense. No permitas que ella dude, llénala de amor. Hazle saber cuánto la necesitas. Y además quiero ser la madrina de boda ¿de acuerdo?

Se separaron, Naruto sonrió tibiamente, Ino le guiñó un ojo y el Uzumaki tuvo la impresión que la chica había descubierto que Sakura estaba en la casa. Básicamente la sonrisa pícara de la rubia le dio la pista, y también la garantía que guardaría el secreto hasta que fuera necesario.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*

-Naruto lo escuché todo, fuiste un inconsciente, un tonto, un…

Ella estaba cubierta por debajo de los hombros con una blanca toalla. Parada junto a la cama del cuarto, tenía una contradicción complicada de resolver. Había escuchado cada palabra de Naruto en el comedor. Su corazón latía rápido, su pulso acelerado le indicaba la emoción que la declaración de su hombre le producía. En sus rodillas desnudas había un ligero temblor, sentía la mirada de Naruto como si un león se acercara a un desvalido cervatillo. Era deseo, en el estado más básico y puro.

-Te ves preciosa…-susurró el acercándose lentamente.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –Gritó ella retrocediendo hasta la cercanía de la pared- todo el esfuerzo, todo el silencio. Pierdes una oportunidad única… ¿Solo por mí?

-No pierdo nada Sakura-chan…-anunció Naruto dulcemente y se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con la mujer- porque prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida sin el sombrero ridículo, antes que tratar de vivir sin ti.

La mano derecha de Naruto realizó un viaje con delicadeza por el rostro de su novia. La suave caricia hizo que Sakura cerrara los ojos con romance ante la sensación. Su piel se erizaba, su cuerpo vibraba, apenas tenía control en su mano izquierda para sostener el nudo de la toalla que evitaba dejarla completamente desnuda.

-¿y si lo nuestro no funciona? –Dijo Sakura con pena ante la posibilidad- ¿dejaste pasar la oportunidad de tu vida por mí?

-Cocíname ramen….-susurró Naruto dejando besitos por el cuello de Sakura- y estaremos a mano.

Esa noche Sakura no se fue de la casa. Se amaron durante toda la madrugada y desayunaron ramen cuando el sol comenzaba a despertar en Konoha. Habían mantenido una relación oculta durante meses. Pero ya no parecía necesario. Naruto había tomado un camino, el de siempre. Aquel que parecía el más largo hasta sus sueños dorados. Ella lo condujo a la casa de sus padres al día siguiente. Hablaron con los esposos Haruno y explicaron de la manera más decorosa posible, la razón de no haber regresado la noche pasada. Días después, fue la Hokage quien lo supo. Cuando la pareja salía de misión con el resto del equipo. Entraron tomados de la mano a la oficina, y por primera vez en muchos años vieron a Tsunade sonreír. Cuando regresaron de esa misión, ya casi todos en la aldea lo sabían.

Ino se puso muy feliz, y fue de las pocas porque la noticia decepcionó a muchas. Hubo histeria, depresión y algunos intentos de romper la relación. Pero cuando Sakura hubo despedazado tres campos de entrenamiento luchando con su maestra en una práctica. Las mujeres de Konoha entendieron que hacer algo estúpido seria no solo estéril, sino lo último que harían en sus vidas.

Con el tiempo Naruto y Sakura se comprometieron y casaron. Un par de años de matrimonio fueron suficientes para ver nacer a dos de sus hijos. Y contrario a lo pensado, Naruto terminó por convertirse en Hokage a pesar de todo. No solo porque era el más fuerte, sino por su amistad con los líderes de países extranjeros.

El secreto que ambos guardaron pudo verse inútil desde el resto de las personas. Pero para ellos, para Naruto y Sakura Uzumaki, ese secreto fue una bendición. Fue la muestra cabal de cuanto se amaban en realidad. Ella que estaba dispuesta a ocultarse y hasta a dejarlo libre con tal de que cumpliera su sueño de ser Hokage. Y Naruto, que estuvo decidido a nunca dejarla, ni aun cuando le aseguraron que nunca podría ser líder. Se amaban, eso no era misterio para nadie. ¿Pero cuán lejos estarían dispuestos a llegar el uno por el otro? Era una interrogante imposible de resolver.

Era su mejor y más preciado secreto.

 **Fin de la historia.**


End file.
